There are many repetitive and time consuming tasks facing users attempting to format or change content in a text document today. Currently, a user has to make these changes manually. In order to automate some repetitive tasks, user may opt to create a macro or a small program to perform the tasks. However, creating a macro or program often requires programing skills or advanced computer knowledge or skills, which puts these solutions out of reach of many users. Some spreadsheet techniques simply fill empty cells with new content based on existing patterns, but do not modify any existing content.